Power and the Results
by ElevensSweetie16
Summary: Bonnie and Shane come to an agreement when Bonnie confronts him about his plans. I may add more and ramp up the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

"You're in control," Shane whispered to her. "I'm here, and you're in control."

Bonnie watched him from under her eyelashes, her knuckles white from the tight grip she kept on the table between them. She knew her father watched from the other side of the one-way mirror, and she fought to hold onto control over her power.

"Bonnie," Shane said, reaching out a hand to her. She looked at the hand, and he yelled in pain as it twisted in an unnatural way. Bonnie heard her father's footsteps as he ran to the door to stop her, but without even blinking she magically locked the door and blacked out the mirror so no one would be able to see into the room.

Standing, she walked around the table to stand in front of Shane. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead as he fought to move his hand back into a more natural position.

"You killed all those people," she said. "And you taught me black magic. What are you? What do you want?"

He looked up at her, their dark eyes meeting. "I want power. I want to bring back Silas and learn the secrets of immortality. And you, Bonnie, I want you to stand at my side and learn those secrets with me. We could be more powerful than anyone ever has been."

The flame of magic flickered in Bonnie's eyes and clouded her judgment. "I already am more powerful than any witch has been. Why should I reach any further?"

Shane stood, his broken hand clutched against his side as he gently placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie, listen to me. You and I could rule the world. We could right all the wrongs of the world. We could keep your Grams from ever being hurt again."

Bonnie released the magical hold on Shane's hand. "Promise?"

He stretched his hand, finding it as good as new. He looked her in the eyes. "I promise."

To seal the deal, he pulled her closer using the hand he kept on her shoulder and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and jerked out of his hold, taking a step back. From just the soft touch of his kiss, her chest was already heaving. Shane took a step closer to her again, closing the space she had put between them. He took her hand and pulled her close again.

This time he held onto her tightly, one arm wrapped around her tiny waist and the other resting on the curve of her neck. She stood stiffly in his arms for a moment before the heat took over. Their kiss became flame, power surging throughout her entire body as he kissed her with abandon. Bonnie knew he only wanted her for her power, but at the moment she didn't care.

He turned her so she could sit on the table. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him close as their hands explored each other's bodies. Bonnie tucked her tongue into Shane's mouth, tasting coffee and cigarette smoke on his breath.

When they finally pulled apart, they returned to their separate chairs. Bonnie steepled her hands in front of her face, looking at Shane with narrowed eyes. "We keep my Grams safe, no matter what."

Shane nodded. "We keep her safe, and we free Silas. That's the deal."

Bonnie blinked and released the lock on the door and cleared the one-way mirror. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

She was furious. Not only had he bound and gagged Jeremy, but he had trapped her as well. All he wanted was to raise his dead wife and child. Bonnie followed their guide, doing her best to ignore the man at her side.

He called for a pause and the guide tied Jeremy's hands to a tree before going to collect wood for a small fire. Bonnie followed Shane as he walked further into the woods. Shane stopped at the edge of a ravine, looking at the river at the bottom.

"You're angry," he commented when she stood at his side.

"You lied to me," she replied, her voice cold.

"No, I didn't," he said. "You never asked about my reasons for wanting to raise Silas. If you had asked, I would have told you."

"You kissed me," Bonnie said. "You kissed me when we are now trying to raise your wife and son. Did you even think that maybe I thought you cared about me?"

He turned to face her. "I do care about you, Bonnie. Kissing you, it was breathtaking. World-changing. It was the most alive I've felt since I lost my wife. But I made Katelyn a promise, and I never go back on my promises."

Her dark brown eyes burned into his. "What about the promise you made to me?"

"We will keep your Grams safe," he said. "I told you that."

She shook her head. "I wasn't talking about that promise."

"What other promise did I make to you?" Shane asked, reaching out to hold both her hands in his. "Bonnie, tell me what to do and I will do my best to fix this. I need you on my side."

"You kissed me," she repeated. "That was a promise."

He squeezed her hands. "You're right. It was. And it is a promise that I can fulfill."

Before she could say anything in response, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They melted into each other, pressing their bodies together, trying to get closer to each other. He cradled her head in one of his large hands, trailing kisses down her neck. She caught her breath before pulling him back to her mouth. Removing her grip on him, she unzipped his jacket and pushed it off of his arms.

Shane let her remove his jacket and shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling fine hairs underneath her fingers. He got her out of her jacket and sweater, only her tank top keeping their skin from touching.

Slipping his hand under her shirt, he pressed his hand to the small of her back, pulling her still closer. She bit his lower lip, letting it slowly slip back out from between her teeth. He kissed her more violently, tugging on her hair and holding her so close that it made breathing difficult for them both. Bonnie stripped off her tank top and pressed herself against his warm chest.

As Shane reached for the button on her jeans, a scream ripped through the air. Bonnie and Shane jumped apart, staring around for the cause of the sound. Wordlessly they threw their clothes back on and tore off in the direction of their campsite.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry to be such a tease! More will be coming soon, I promise!


End file.
